


high hopes

by electronicsunray



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: 2019年末
Relationships: 边伯贤/金钟仁
Kudos: 4





	high hopes

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年末

金钟仁长得好，成绩也好，拿到学校仅有的两个名额中的一个，参加名校联办的夏令营，在夏令营遇到边伯贤，边伯贤的父亲是议员，母亲是警察局局长，他觉得金钟仁漂亮，上去找她搭话，金钟仁性格害羞，没怎么搭理边伯贤，夏令营老师带着他们参观佛寺，讲佛教相关的故事，故事讲到一半，佛寺里最大的一座钟突然响了起来，他们同时抬起头看向了钟的位置，被惊动的一群鸟从两人头上掠过。

当晚学生们聚在一起喝酒，边伯贤给金钟仁递了酒，金钟仁很犹豫，但为了不破坏气氛，想着也只是水果酒，就闭着眼睛仰头喝了下去。

醒来后她发现自己衣服被人脱了，房间也不是自己在酒店的房间，下体有不适的感觉，突然有人推门进来，醒了吗？边伯贤笑着问她，怎么睡那么久，天都要亮了，你还怎么回自己的房间，大家都要指指点点，怕不怕？

金钟仁的意识一点点地回到脑子里，她缓慢地吐字，  
问，为什么做这种事？

边伯贤爽快地回答说，因为觉得你漂亮，明天夏令营就要结束了，泡你好麻烦，这样不是更快吗？

金钟仁说，我告诉老师，你怎么办？

边伯贤像听了什么笑话，笑得趴到地毯上，好害怕好害怕，他说，我告诉你吧，我全部都录下来了，我不但不怕你告诉老师，一旦你敢这么做，我就立刻把视频发到网上。

金钟仁沉默了好一会儿，说，你家里有权有势，我斗不过你。

边伯贤坐到金钟仁身旁，摸她的头发，说，也就还好，他凑到她耳边，用牙齿去衔金钟仁耳垂上廉价的、闪闪发光的耳钉，不过玩你们这种人，就像玩小虫子，想怎么弄怎么弄，你信不信，就算我杀了你，我也有办法一点责任也不负？

金钟仁感到耳边伯贤吐出来的一阵阵热气，是清爽的薄荷味道，可她觉得好恶心，真的吗，她轻声说，不去看边伯贤，不过大家不都说，杀人要偿命，你就不怕有一天遭报应吗？

穷人才信这些东西，边伯贤轻蔑道，我不信神啊佛的，那些东西都是狗屁，有钱就是爹，我也不怕法律，更不怕活着时候的报应，大不了死了下地狱。

你敢杀人？杀人…杀人和杀小猫小狗能一样吗？金钟仁说。

能有多大区别？边伯贤说，不都是红的血红的肉，软绵绵的，刀子不费力气就能捅进去。出来，进去没几下，血流完了，身体也就冷了。

边伯贤往后躺在床上，床铺也软绵绵的，他舒服地眯起眼睛，他没杀过什么小猫小狗，小时候他养过一只小仓鼠，小仓鼠一只手就可以拢住，坐在他手心里乖乖地啃坚果仁。边伯贤看腻了，把它扔到水里，水盆里的水很浅，仓鼠却濒死一样挣扎，他把一只手伸进水中，托在仓鼠的身体下面，却不把它捞起来，仓鼠挣扎的幅度渐渐越来越小，小小的身体在水里沉浮，边伯贤看到它鼻孔开始渗血后，终于托起了它，仓鼠奄奄一息，瘫在边伯贤的手心里抽搐，热热的一团。

边伯贤看它渐渐有力气了，就又把它扔进水里。他就那样反反复复玩了一下午，直到仓鼠死掉。

第二天他还想那么玩，突然想起来仓鼠早已经死了。僵硬的，小小的尸体被佣人连着小笼子一起扔了出去。边伯贤站在原来放仓鼠笼子的那个地方，突然很无助，他哭着去找母亲，母亲笑着安慰他，说没关系，新的仓鼠想要多少有多少，不要仓鼠也没关系，还有小猫，小狗，小羊小马也行，只要他想。

他跪在母亲的膝盖前，眼泪把母亲的裙裾都打湿，我偏要那只仓鼠！把它从垃圾桶里捡回来！我就要！他哭着大喊。母亲不说话，手温柔地抚摸他的头发。

我就要。边伯贤抽泣，嘴里重复着这几个字，趴在母亲膝前睡着了。醒来后他好像忘记了一切，不再吵着要那只死仓鼠了，后来也没再养过任何动物，小猫小狗，小羊小马。

你只要跟我玩一段时间，等我玩腻了，你听话，视频我也会删掉的。边伯贤从背后抱住金钟仁，温柔地抚摸她的头发，我也没那么坏，真的。

可是好痛。金钟仁也不挣扎，说，很痛，受不了。

对不起，边伯贤立刻道歉，我喝了酒就有点控制不住，你听话我就会温柔地对你。好吗？

你什么时候才会腻呢？金钟仁轻声问。

我不知道，你要不要做点什么，快点让我对你感到腻？

边伯贤反问，但你下次可不准睡着，痛也要忍住，开苞都痛，慢慢就不痛了，我教你怎么爽，怎么样？

好。金钟仁脱口就回答了好，她吓了一跳，不要脸，臭婊子，下三滥的贱人，人们要是知道了，会怎样骂她？即使是受害者，但边伯贤张开的手那么大，把什么都藏了起来，唯独自己的裸体，自己的淫态，被摆在最高的那个地方，给人朝拜似的，人们看着她受苦受难，指责她。

你说万一我对你永远也不腻怎么办呢？边伯贤古怪地笑了几声，也不是没有可能吧？怎么办，我把你藏起来吧。

金钟仁静静地坐着，呼吸声也轻轻的，她说，那我就杀了你。

好吓人哦，边伯贤听了，凑上去看金钟仁的脸，她的眼睛湖水一般寂静。

你办得到吗？你的手，握得住刀子吗？他牵起金钟仁的手，金钟仁的手心很绵，边伯贤不停地把玩着，你这种手，杀得了人吗？

边伯贤的手冰凉，金钟仁打了个寒颤。

边伯贤存了金钟仁的电话号码，她必须随叫随到，做爱的时候很可怕，金钟仁每次都像是要死了，但她还不想死，她顺从边伯贤，边伯贤疯狗一样捣进来，痛，金钟仁就叫出声，边伯贤的手从下面攀上来，捂住她的嘴，掐她的脖子，舒服吗？爽吗？边伯贤问她，说话啊。

金钟仁说不出来话，边伯贤就笑她，快射精前他放开金钟仁，舒服吗，他最后一次问。

舒服，好舒服，要死了，金钟仁边哭边喊。

贱人，边伯贤笑着拍打金钟仁涨红的脸，这就要死了？  
金钟仁被掐得差点失去意识，眼珠往上翻，小穴里一股一股地喷出水，小腹处的皮肤、稀疏的毛发变得湿漉漉，亮晶晶的，肚脐眼上像盛了一颗钻石。

你自己看看你现在什么样，边伯贤举着手机给金钟仁拍照，怎么不看？他把照片凑到金钟仁眼前，金钟仁闭着眼。

自己看还不好？边伯贤冷冷地说，想别人看？

金钟仁哆嗦一下，睁开了眼睛。

你他妈跟尿了一床似的。边伯贤抹了一些金钟仁喷到小腹上的体液到她脸上，混杂着他自己的精液，一股腥气，金钟仁皱眉。

还痛吗？边伯贤笑着问。

不痛了。金钟仁摇头。

真的不痛了？边伯贤再三确认，不痛了也没意思了。

金钟仁不说话。

…小时候捉过蜻蜓吗？边伯贤突然问。

捉过。

捉到了，会怎么对它？

放了。

真的？边伯贤笑笑，不觉得蜻蜓翅膀很漂亮吗？我会撕下来收藏，撕翅膀的时候，蜻蜓会痛得乱颤，尾巴末尾是尖的，往里面收，戳它自己的胸脯。我当时想，它是不是要自杀？蜻蜓会自杀吗？

钟仁。边伯贤趴到金钟仁身上，悄声问，想不想我放了你？

金钟仁疲倦地看着他，说不出话来。

你知不知道，你没法杀人，没法杀了我，就算我给你一把枪，你也肯定没法打中我？边伯贤捧起金钟仁的一只手，轻轻地啃咬。

快点让我厌倦你吧。钟仁，做点什么吧。边伯贤压下来，吻她的脖子，吻上面手指留下的发紫的红印，做点什么？钟仁？边伯贤小声呼唤着她。

金钟仁闭着眼，昏睡了过去，梦到了过去的事，自己出生长大的地方，一起长大的男孩，男孩在夏令营前还送了自己一对闪闪发亮的钻石耳钉，钻石是假的，可是好漂亮，她也好高兴，戴着去夏令营了。后来不知道掉到哪里去，那天晚上从边伯贤的房间醒来，是不是那个时候就已经找不到了？

她好像上帝一样站在最高处，看着眼前飞速掠过的一个个破碎的片段，送自己耳钉的男孩捡到在路边死去的小动物，一边哭一边把它们捡回家…金钟仁蹲在男孩身边，用手指去碰男孩落到泥土里的泪水，热乎乎的。她把手指放到嘴巴里，好咸。混着灰尘味。抬头往上看就是太阳，可是她不愿意。那个时候的太阳太刺眼了。

那天去佛寺，她知道边伯贤在看她，接下来会发生什么，她认为自己应该一件也没有料到，不去夏令营就好了，可是就算再来无数次，她也还是会去的，就算，幸福的生活就在自己手边…那时边伯贤站在她身旁，他高了自己一个头，长长的影子覆在她身上，他身体散发出的热气传到自己这边，那一瞬间她感到强烈的不安，佛寺的钟声响了，她好像惊醒过来，和边伯贤像鸟一样被惊动，同时抬头去看。


End file.
